Under A Mistletoe
by moon-in-flames
Summary: It's Christmas in Konoha, and all our favourite ninja's are having fun playing with mistletoes!...I'm pretty sure that all you smart people will be able to guess what this story is about, so I don't think I have to say much, right?...Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll this story is themed around Christmas…sooo…I hope you'll like it!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Naruto…sadly…sob…**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 1**

It was sunrise when three shinobi entered the gates of Konoha.

"Aaah…" the yellow haired member of the three yawned as they stepped onto the streets, walking towards the Hokage mansion. "We've been gone for so long…It feels good to be back home…"

"We've only been gone for a week, dobe!" the raven haired shinobi, out of the three, muttered.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto is right! One week is long enough!" the last member of the group smiled, shaking her pink haired head at him. "N-Naruto? Is something wrong?" she asked turning her head towards the blond, who had stopped in his tracks, and was now gazing at the cloudy sky.

Something cold had touched Naruto's cheek and now, as he stood gazing at the cloudy sky, he could see more of the cold particles falling. Sakura and Sasuke were also looking at the sky now.

Naruto wondered aloud. "It's too cold…" he thought as a white particle passed in front of his eyes. "Snow? ...SNOW!! It's snowing!"

Dancing up and down, Naruto ran, while trying to catch the small snowflakes in his mouth.

Holding out her hand in front of her, Sakura watched as the cold snowflakes landed on her bare palm. She smiled as she watched Naruto dancing. People had awoken from their slumber, because of the noise Naruto was making and were now crowding around the streets to watch the snow fall.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her, leaning close and grinning at her cheekily. "You _do_ know what happens on Christmas, right?" he cooed.

_'Sure I do Naruto…'_ Sakura thought. Nodding, she said instead "I'm going home to make cookies!"

Naruto stared at her. "Cookies?!" he yelled after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "What about our report to Tsunade baa-chan?!" Looking around, he noticed that even Sasuke had vanished. _'What the hell?!' _he thought, annoyed at his two friends. _'What will baa-chan think if I enter her office alone?... she'll probably think the two of them died on the mission!'_ Naruto sighed, but put the matter out of his mind when he saw a few of his friends, on the streets,and went to join them in the fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no, no, no…." Sasuke muttered to himself as he hurriedly entered his large mansion and fastened all the many locks on the door. Grabbing the calendar off the wall, he stared at it.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he cried, grabbing writing brush and, dipping it in red ink, drew a large 'X' across the page. December, the month he hated most (besides February).

"Why now?!" he screamed at the empty room, throwing the calendar forcefully on to the floor. "I just got back home after a hard mission too...!" Sasuke said furiously. "I've got to get myself some rations if I'm going to stay indoors for an entire month!"

He walked into the kitchen and examined the contents inside the cupboards and the fridge. _'Hmm… the food here will last me for about a week…'_ he thought, chewing vigorously on his lip_. 'Oh great! So in a weeks time, I'll have go and face that mob of screaming girls and their mistletoes!'_

Miserably, he lowered himself onto the floor, leaning against the wall, in his living room, and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Drat!' _Sakura thought, mixing the cookie batter in the kitchen, at her home, with her mother. _'I can't believe that it's the month for mistletoes already! Naruto and Lee-san will be targeting me . . . I guess!"_

She passed the batter to her mother to finish the mixing while she prepared the baking trays.

_'I love the two of them like my brothers…'_ Sakura pondered over the matter. _'I'd feel really grossed out if I ended up dating one of them!'_

"Sakura?" her mother called her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You never told me how your mission went…"

* * *

The next day the streets were covered with snow. Children could be seen running around and having snowball fights, while older teenagers could be seen trying to catch each other under mistletoes

Naruto too had a plan to get his favorite kunoichi under mistletoe.

'_I wonder where Sakura-chan would be around this time of day…'_ he thought as he scanned the streets. _'I think Sasuke's hiding again…'_ he grinned as he watched a few young girls carrying mistletoes looking for the Uchiha prodigy.

Stepping aside as a pretty young giggling woman, with Jiraiya chasing her, sped past him, Naruto stepped into his favorite restaurant.

"Ohayo, old man" Naruto greeted the owner of the shop, as he took a seat and ordered his favorite ramen.

"Ohayo Naruto" Ichiraku greeted him and placed a large bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him.

"Umm… have you seen Sakura-chan around, old man?" Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen.

"Sakura, eh?" Ichiraku said thoughtfully. "I think she went to the Hyuuga compound!"

"Arigato, old man!" Naruto said joyfully. He quickly paid for the food, jumped off his stool, and rushed out of the restaurant. _'Yes! Finally I can get her!!' _he cheered silently.

The pink haired kunoichi roamed the streets looking for the weapons mistress, Tenten.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to find her blond teammate running towards her. "Hi Naruto!" she greeted him smiling and then continued walking towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Where are you going?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama asked me to find Tenten," Sakura answered, pulling her jacket on more tightly against the cold wind.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Naruto asked "Then why are you going to the Hyuuga compound?" just as they rounded on a corner, into a dead end.

"This is why…" Sakura answered, with a smile playing on her face.

The two of them had run into Tenten, and Neji, having a private _moment_ together.

"Um...Tenten?" Sakura called out softly to them, but they didn't seem to hear her.

_'Either their lips have been glued together, or their in the middle of a seriously passionate kiss!'_ Naruto smirked.

"Tenten?!" Sakura said a little louder, but, once again, either the couple didn't hear her, or were completely ignoring her.

Instead they continued kissing…and kissing…and_ KISSING_!!!

Sakura's eye twitched as she watched Neji and Tenten continue to snog each other under the mistletoe. Unable to remain silent any longer, Naruto started yelling

"Oi! Neji, Tenten break it up! Can't you see you've got an audience?!"

Finally managing to wrench their lips apart, Neji and Tenten stared at the two of them. Tenten immediately turned a bright shade of red, while Neji remained unconcerned.

"Oh, h-hi!" Tenten greeted them, completely embarrassed. "Did you both just arrive?"

"Just arrive?!" Naruto fumed. "We've been here for at least half an hour watching the two of you!"

"Oh…"

Naturally half an hour was a very large exaggeration… Sakura thought that it must have been at least fifteen minutes.

"Tenten, Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office…" Sakura said, smiling at Tenten's embarrassment.

"Yeah, like half an hour ago…" Naruto added.

"O-okay… um… see you guys later!" Tenten said and hurried off to the Hokage mansion.

Neji smirked and strolled past Naruto and Sakura. "Ja!" he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto glanced at the mistletoe under which Neji and Tenten had kissed, and a light blush appeared on his face.

"This is a kinda nice place isn't it, Sakura-chan…" he said turning around to give her one of his large grins, but she was no where to be seen. His smile fell. _'Drat! I'm so hopeless at this romancing stuff…'_ he thought glumly.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Hyuuga heiress come up behind him.

"O-ohayo Naruto-kun!" she said, causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

Spinning around, he grinned at her, causing her to turn a bright shade of red.

"Hey Hinata!" he greeted. "Care to join me for a walk?"

The idea of a sort-of date with Naruto caused Hinata to turn an even brighter shade of red. "O-okay…" she answered.

The pair didn't say anything for the most of the walk, but halfway through the streets, Naruto decided to tell Hinata about his little problem.

"Hinata I-I have to tell you something…" Naruto stopped walking, and so did Hinata.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she said, looking down as she felt her face grow hot again.

"I-I need to ask you a favor…"

"What is it?" Hinata dared herself to remain conscious as she looked up to gaze into Naruto's clear blue eyes.

"I-I thinkI love Sakura-chan…"

**

* * *

**

**Well? How was that?**


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**Chapter 2 : First kiss?**

"I think I love Sakura…"

Those words caused more pain in Hinata's heart than a million kunai in her flesh could ever cause.

Hinata tore her eyes away from Naruto's gaze and bit her lip to prevent the tears that had just flooded her eyes to pour out.

"I love Sakura but I don't think she loves me more than just a friend…" Naruto continued unaware of Hinata's pain. "I was wondering if you could help me get Sakura under a mistletoe…maybe that'll help her realize that I'm not just an immature brat!" he smiled sheepishly.

_'I realized a long time ago that you weren't just an immature brat, Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Well...You'll help me, right" Naruto pleaded, giving her one of his cute innocent puppy-dog looks. "Please…?"

Swallowing down on the lump that had had formed in her throat, Hinata said to herself, _'If it'll make Naruto-kun happy…then I'll help him…' _Pushing all her other doubts aside, she once again forced herself to look into Naruto's eyes and said "Yes…I know what you can do…"

* * *

Time seemed to pass very quickly as Sasuke's dreaded day arrived. As the one week finished, so did the food in the Uchiha mansion.

"Drat!" Sasuke cursed to no one in particular. "One week is going by too fast. Maybe I should ask Naruto come along with me…"

He took a kunai out of his kunai holster and started sharpening it.

"Naruto probably won't come…" he replaced the kunai back into the holster and pulled out another one. "…he'd love to see me get mobbed by those screaming ninnies!"

Replacing the last kunai into the holster, he slipped his feet into his ninja sandals and left the lonely mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata's plan sure isn't very forward… although it does sound sort-of romantic…" Naruto said to himself. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a familiar red-head step out of a shop that he had just passed by.

"Ohayo, Naruto."

Jumping in surprise, Naruto spun around to face the speaker.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised by his presence. "What is the Kazakage doing out of his village this time of year?"

Smiling, Gaara stepped forward to walk next to him. "Just some meeting with the Hokage…"

"Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. Replacing the grin on his face, he asked "So for how long are you staying?"

"Actually, I was just about to leave…" Gaara let out a small smirk. "I've been here for three days already."

"Aww…really?" Naruto frowned. "Did you meet Lee?" he asked, remembering how the two of them had become good friends.

Gaara nodded "He was supposed to meet me in that shop, but he never showed up…"

"Probably got caught up in training with Gai-sensei!"

"No, there he is!" Gaara nodded his head in the direction of a small alley.

Indeed, the beautiful green beast of Konoha was standing there as, though waiting for someone.

"Fuzzy-brows!" Naruto called out to him, waving a hand in the air while running forward, while Gaara kept to his usual slow pace.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara!" Lee smiled a greeting.

Catching up to Naruto and Lee, Gaara leaned against the wall, near the bend into the alley.

"Are you leaving now Gaara?" Lee inquired. "Sorry I couldn't meet you… Gai-sensei held me back with training."

Naruto gave Gaara an I-told-you-so look and grinned. The three boys were silent for a while, but the silence was broken by a cheery greeting coming from the alley.

"There you are!" a girl said. "I have a surprise for you!"

Suddenly she came around the bend and, putting her arms around his neck, she planted a kiss on Gaara's lips.

Gaara just stood there dumbfounded while the girl continued to kiss him. Naruto and Lee stared at the couple in shock. Lee's mouth was hanging open and Naruto's eyes were very wide.

Finally realizing that the man she was kissing was just standing there stationary, she broke the kiss. Her face went from pale to red in record time when she saw that the man she had kissed was not her actual partner, but instead the Kazekage.

"I am so…. Sorry!!!" she practically screamed as she ran away.

Shocked and completely embarrassed (his face was bright red; you couldn't tell which was redder; his face or his hair). At the sight of his face, Naruto and Lee burst out laughing.

"Shut up you!" Gaara snarled in annoyance at the fact that his friends would actually ridicule him. "I wasn't the one who started it.

"So… Gaara, first kiss huh?" Naruto said shaking with laughter. "Was she any good?"

Laughing as well, Lee said, "You really ought to get some smooching lessons _Kazekage-sama_!" he emphasized on the last two words.

Gaara growled which only made the two boys laugh harder. Then Naruto said, "At least she was good looking!"

"I dare you guys to laugh more!" Gaara said, threateningly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto said in mock seriousness. "Kiss us?" Naruto's and Lee's laughter had gotten so loud; it started to attract attention from the streets.

"I give up!" Gaara muttered under his breath and started walking away, but the pair just followed.

Stopping his laughter, Naruto turned to Lee and asked "Don't you think Matsuri would get jealous, if we told her?"

"I think Matsuri-san would get jealous…" Lee replied, glancing at Gaara to see if he'd heard.

"Jealous?" Gaara stopped in his tracks, after overhearing their conversation "Why would Matsuri get jealous?"

Exchanging a look, Naruto and Lee smiled; the move was not missed by Gaara.

"I'm leaving," he sighed, turning to face his friends.

"Aww…so soon?" Naruto asked. "Can't you stay for a day longer?

"No Naruto-kun," Lee said suddenly, before Gaara could say anything. "Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna; it is his responsibility to stay with his village. He will be needed if anything goes wrong."

Gaara smiled at his friend's understanding. "I know that!" Naruto said stubbornly to Lee. "I was just asking!"

"Gaara, if you were here for three days, how come you never went to see Naruto-kun?"

"Well, I was very busy," Gaara said.

"You managed to meet Fuzzy-brows," Naruto looked hurt.

"We met up in Tsunade-sama's office, Naruto." Gaara smiled. "Besides, you seemed very busy chasing after a certain pink haired kunoichi…"

Lee's jaw dropped as he turned to look at the blond. Naruto grinned sheepishly, as a light hint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"You've been after Sakura-san too, Naruto-kun?"

"Too?" Naruto arched an eyebrow at him "Waddaya mean by 'too'? Have you been chasing _my _Sakura-chan?!"

The two boys glared daggers at each other. Sighing, Gaara, once again declared that he was leaving, and when he got no reply, he simply smirked and 'poofed' himself to the Konoha gates, from where he would start his three day journey back to his village.

* * *

**Well? How was that?**

**I kinda liked this chapter…**

**Sorry I took so long to update…but I'm on vacation and I'm too busy to type!**

**Please read n review!**


End file.
